


Couch Shares

by justfilly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfilly/pseuds/justfilly
Summary: What happens when you're all tired and there's only one couch?!





	Couch Shares

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post to AO3 AND the Supernatural fandom. This idea got stuck in my head and this is my attempt to put it into words. Also it's pretty much just fluff with a Cad cameo at the end. Enjoy!

You've just sat down on the couch after having dinner with the boys. The hunt you just finished wasn't exactly difficult but it was tedious as quite a few spell ingredients had been in different states and it meant a lot of travel time. All three of you were tired but couldn't seem to unwind.

Since you weren't too far from home after finishing the case it was a unanimous decision to pick up food and head home, it was only a couple hours drive. Dean was adamant about getting tacos from one of the restaurants local to the bunker so you and Sam relented. Truth be told all you wanted was a shower.

Once you were home you headed straight for the showers opting to eat when clean. It seemed the guys had done the same as you sat down to eat an noticed both of them sporting wet hair. You couldn't get over the amount of bathrooms this place had as well as the large locker room style shower space. The acoustics were great for singing in there.

So now you were seated on the couch flipping through some later night TV trying to find something worth watching.

"Anything good on?" Sam asked as he plopped onto the couch next to you a book in hand.

"So far, nope." The p sound popped with your apparent boredom, once again changing the channel. You glance at Sam's book and raised an eyebrow in question. 

"What? I just... y'know what nevermind." He closed the book on witchcraft placing it on the table next to him. You chuckled and leaned against him as he draped his arm over the back of the couch.

"There's a documentary on cheetahs..." you spoke no chalantly as you swung your legs onto the couch now laying your head back on Sam's shoulder. He grunted and it reminded you so much of something Dean would do. You elbowed his thigh.

"You sound like your brother."

"Whay did I do?!" Dean asked as he rounded the back of the couch, two beers in hand, passing one off to Sam.

He eyed the spot on the couch currently occupied by your feet and clocked his head slightly in question.

"You gonna move those?" Dean asked pointing towards your feet as he took a long drag from his beer.

"Hmmmm....I am rather comfy."

"C'mon (Y/N), move your feet!" Dean grumbled batting at your legs with a hand. You made a big show of stretching out, draping an arm up behind you around Sam's neck and taking up as much free space on the couch as possible with your body. Sam nearly choked on his beer at your actions and the annoyed look Dean shot in your direction.

"The armchair is open." You gestured towards the chair on the opposite side of the coffee table.

"Y'know what, you asked for it." Dean smirked as he quickly climbed over you on the couch. You went to scramble away nearly knocking Sam's beer from his hand as Dean shimmied his way onto the couch and lowered his weight on your legs and slid an arm under your back.

You were now effectively pinned to the couch, Dean's head on your stomach and your back glued to Sam's side.

"Really guys?" Sam protested leaning against the arm of the couch where you both now had him pinned.

"It's (Y/N)'s fault. She chose this..." Dean spoke against your stomach turning his head so he could get a swig of beer.

"Hey I wasn't given a clear choice Winchester! I was not informed of the consequences should I not move my feet!" You couldn't help but laugh as Sam made a sound that you could only assume was out of annoyance.

Dean fidgeted twisting on you until you moved one leg from under him and he fell into the space between your legs. You raised your knee pressing it against his hip to keep your leg on the couch as you plucked the beer from his hand and took a sip, well the last sip anyways.

"Well you could've brought a whole beer Dean!" You grumbled. He tilted his head back a bit, his chin pressed into the soft cotton of your shirt just over your belly button as he looked up at you. You were certain that one day those green eyes would be the end of you and that smile, you could stay like this forever.

Sam moved under you drawing your attention away from Dean as he turned back to the TV his ear now pressed against your belly button. His other free arm sneaking beneath you so he now had both arms wrapped around your waist.

"You good big guy?" You asked Sam ruffling his hair with your left hand which was still thrown up behind your head and over his shoulder.

"Yeah just finally realizing how tired I am." He smiled and adjusted himself so he could kick his feet up on the table and sink back into the couch cushions a little more.

Sometime later you looked down to see Dean fighting sleep. Sam had since fallen asleep behind you, his arm now wrapped around your shoulders holding you to his side.

You couldn't fight the desire to run your fingers through Dean's short sandy hair any longer. He sighed as you carded your fingers through the soft clean strands and raked them down into the shorter hair at the back of his head. Slowly you repeated the action and he gave a contented moan his eyes fluttering closed.

You sat like that, listening to the boys as they found peace. Dean snoring softly against your belly, his entire body relaxed against yours. Sam's steady breathing letting you know that for once he was dreaming peacfully.

You thought back to meeting the brothers several years ago and how your relationship had changed over the years. From the casual run ins on cases, to planned meet ups, to the one case that changed it all when everything went to hell in a handbasket real quick and ended with you moving into the bunker with them. You had finally found the family you didn't know you wanted and at times it scared the living hell out of you.

Losing one of them, especially now would be devastating. They had become your world. Sam was the big brother you'd never had and Dean... Dean had the potential to be so much more. You two had flirted casually for a while and then got kind of heated but you both called it off before it became too much. Even though you were never anything official you did notice Dean no longer chased random women. He ignored the obvious flirting from them that used to garner all of his attention.

You were content. They seemed content. For once everything was okay with the world. You turned your attention towards the TV not even interested in what was showing. Slowly you felt sleep start to take you, your fingers growing still in Dean's hair until Sam twisted again and you were now pressed against his chest and his arm was draped across your chest. You'd make some joke about him coping a feel in the morning because making Sam blush never got old.

Dean squeezed you tightly as he turned his head, your hand now resting against his cheek. He planted a soft kiss to the inside of your wrist his eyes never opening before his breathing evened out once more. You stroked his cheek with your thumb. Hooking your leg over his hip you wiggled a little to get more comfortable under him. Nothing in the world could make you feel as safe as you did right now.

You slept through the night for the first time in a long time. All three if you would regret it in the morning. Not the being so intimately close with each other, but the aches and kinks that came with three people sleeping on a couch meant for one. None of you would mind though, it was a small price to pay for feeling so loved and secure.

Unbeknownst to the three of you fast asleep on the couch in each other's embraces, a certain Angel would wander into the bunker sometime during the night. He would pause at the sight before him and smile because he had never seen the brothers so relaxed and carefree. Then he would smirk much like Dean, pull out his cell phone and snap a picture for safe keeping.

He'd use said picture to stop a pranking war that was getting out of hand in the months to come. Of course he sent it to Bobby before he ever used it as a threat to end the madness that had overtaken the bunker, but none of you knew that when you agreed to stop just after rigging the buttons on his trench coat to pop off. Okay you just failed to mention the button thing when you agreed to the truce. Every hunter you knew had the picture within 24hrs of the loss of all buttons on Cas' trenchcoat. The angel was merciless, the brothers had definitely rubbed off on him.


End file.
